It has been said that color exists only in the eye of the beholder. The human eye interprets certain wavelengths has having a “color.” There have been many efforts to “read” color. For example, devices (e.g., cameras) have been developed to capture light and reproduce the light as color images on film or other medium.
Similarly, there have been many efforts to “create” color. For example, the television or a computer monitor creates color by using a cathode ray tube (CRT) that uses the three primary colors: red, green, and blue. For example, the television or computer monitor reproduces a picture or movie by using these colors.
Unfortunately, there has so far been no effort to recreate color.
It would be desirable for certain objects to blend into its surroundings.
For the fashion industry, a piece of clothing that can change colors would revolutionize the design of clothing and accessories. One could image the ability to coordinate clothing and accessories to either match or contrast with the surroundings. One could imagine a piece of clothing that can change colors to match a particular surrounding and the colors in that particular environment. One can also imagine coordinating the color the clothing and the accessories to match or contrast with each other. The flexibility and variety that would make the current one-color clothing or accessory seem very drab indeed.
For children, a toy can be designed that can change its color, thereby adding variety and interest to play time. A toy that can change colors can maintain the curiosity of the child for a longer period of time and also create visual interest that can increase the visual development, especially of infants.
For the arts and crafts industry, one can imagine interesting crafts and art projects that can change colors. For example, one can imagine decorative projects that change its color that add decorative and artist interest.
For the home improvement industry, one can imagine tools that can simulate changes. For example, decorating a room or even testing out a particular color paint would be greatly simplified if a device that could be mounted onto a wall changes colors to match a particular swatch or provide an appropriate contrast.
Based on the foregoing, there remains a need for a color duplication method and apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages set forth previously.